Just Wanna be with You
by SASTF141
Summary: After 10 amazing years as a couple, Stan Marsh asks for his Boyfriend, Kyles, hand in marriage...Now not a one shot haha, there will be 2 more chapters...Them getting together coming out, and also the wedding. XD
1. Just Wanna Be With You

Just Wanna Be With You

 _ **Hi guys….sorry I haven't uploaded in a while ive been super busy with coursework for collage. So in my spare time im just gonna be doing small oneshots for the time being. 'Just like old times' is gonna be put on hold, just because I cant think of how to progress it at this point. Thanks XD**_

…...

 **Stans POV**

We've been together for 10 years…10 amazing years. And tonight I'm finally going to ask him to marry me. I've already talked to Gerald and Shelia about it and they were 100% on board with me asking to marry their little bubbelah.

I've booked the nicest table at a lovely little restaurant in Denver for tonight. I have to whole evening planned out, but tonight I'm gonna make this all about him, I want him to feel special and most importantly I want him to feel loved.

We're currently in my car driving to Denver. Both of us in the suits we wore to our senior prom. Me in a navy blue suit with an emerald coloured tie and him in an Emerald coloured suit with a navy blue tie….with the usual ushanka of course, he still never goes out without it.

We arrive at the resurant at 7pm, I plan to propose at around the same time we are having dessert. I exit the car and run to the other side to open the door for him. He blushes and gives me a sheepish smile, I return it whole heartedly. As we're walking to the entrance I reach over and grasp his hand tight in mine. We're both 23 years old and after 10 years I still shiver with delight every time we touch and I know that he feels the same way.

As we enter the restaurant, the waiter that I talked to about reserving the specific table notices me, come over and takes us to our table. What's so special about this table? Well it the table were we had our first date as a couple. When we got together at 13 we immediately came out to everyone and they were all very accepting of us. I wanted to do something special for our first date, like the hopeless romantic that I am, so I told my dad that I wanted to take him to dinner and in the next hour or so my dad came to me and said that he reserved a table at the nicest small restaurant in Denver. On the night of the date my dad drove us up there and said that he'd return to pick us up at 10pm. Before he left he gave me $100 to pay for the meal. That was one of the greatest nights of our lives. We smiled, laughed and made jokes all during the meal. When we had to leave I took him to the little garden out the back of the restaurant we shared a long loving kiss under the clear night sky. Now 10 years later we're back and this will become the greatest night of our lives.

We started off by ordering drinks, I got coke and he got Pepsi, we both laughed as we have this silly little argument that their technically both the same drink. Then we ordered our main, me ordering chargrilled chicken and he ordering the same. That's how it's always been with us, even if we don't like what the other ordered we will still order the same. We decided to wait awhile to order dessert which was good because I still have to work out what I want to say to him. We talk about what happened at work and what we did today. I'm a police officer in South Park and he works with his dad as a Layer. I tell him about arresting a drunk guy in a park, and warning kids who were about to spray paint behind the school. He tells me that his dad got a client that wants to sue her doctor because the doctor "Touched her sexually" and she was having pain in her boobs, we both laughed.

At 9:30pm we decide to order dessert. We both get chocolate sponge. When it arrive I excuse myself to the bathroom. When I get there I splash cold water on my face and make sure that the ring is still in my pocket. I give a sigh of relief as it is.

I walk back to the table to find him still eating his dessert…. It's now or never.

I walk to his side of the table, grab his hand and make him stand up. He gives me a look of confusing as I take him to the middle of the room where everyone in the restaurant can see. I still have no idea what to say but I open my mouth anyway.

"Kyle…..10 years ago something amazing happened to me, I began to fall in love with the most amazing, cutest redhead that I have ever laid eyes on. And now 10 years later I'm head over heels in love with this boy. Ky you've helped me through so much, like my parents getting divorced, sparky dying, my dropping grades, and through all that you've stuck by my side. Every time we touch Ky my body feels like it gonna explode with happiness. When we're out with our friend I only want to show you off and at time I want to go up to the roof of the highest building in the world and shout that Kyle Broflovski is my boyfriend. I never want to be apart from you for one second because it physically hurts not being with you. I only want to be with you Ky. So what I'm trying to say is…..Kyle James Broflovski…"

I get down onto one knee. I look into his eyes and see that the flood gate have opened fully in his eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

The room is silent, waiting for him to answer. I see all our friends; Kenny, Butters, Cartman, Craig, Clyde, Bebe, Wendy, waiting behind us. I don't know when they came in I do remember asking them to be here so I grateful for that.

"….Yes" He says with the biggest smile that I have ever seen him have on his lips.

I mirror his smile and leap up to capture his lips in the deepest kiss we have ever shared. The whole restaurant erupts into waves of cheers and claps.

…..

As we lay in the afterglow of our celebrating, facing each other, legs intertwined and arms around the other. I smile as I can feel the cold ring on my back. I lean forward and connect our lips for a brief moment and pull away. We look into the others eyes and he holds my hand to his chest at the same time we both say…

"I love you"


	2. What I've Been Looking For

What I've been looking for

 _ **So this is changing into more than a Oneshot, I actually really like this oneshot so much that im gonna do a prequel and sequel. This is the prequel, when they get together and come out. The next will be the Wedding. But I can't decide what to call it! I can't decide between "Can I have This Dance", "I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off" and "The Guy That You Love"… PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE! Any way enjoy!**_

 **Stan's POV**

* * *

I don't know how long I've been holding these feelings in. A year, two, three, maybe more. But I can say with certainty that I have a huge crush on my best friend. I think it started when we went swimming at the community pool when we were ten and I couldn't take me eyes of his body and the way the sun glistened of him. I think that was when I got my first boner over my best friend. Not to say I have never had one before, but this was the first one over a guy. My best friend at that.

It's now three years after that and we are all 13 and hanging out at shakey's. When I say we I mean me, Kenny, Cartman, Kyle and Butters. Butters sort of became the fifth member of our little group back when we were ten and all that commotion with SoDoSoPa _**(South Downtown South Park)**_ and the PC faze was happening.

The last three years have done well for all of us. I've got more muscle than when I was ten, I still wear the blue and red poofball hat, and my hair is still long with my bangs hanging in front of my eyes. I've also grown to a height of 5ft 9".  
Kenny is considered one of the hottest boys in school by most of the girls and the gay guys. Kenny came out as Bi to us when we were 12, I have to admit I think we all saw that coming, that boy would bone anything. He still insists on wearing his orange parker but he doesn't do it up anymore so we can finally hear him speak. He is smaller than me but only slightly, standing at a height of 5ft 8".  
Cartman has changed the most out of all of us. He stopped eating so much and lost so much weight that now he looks like he was never fat in the first place. He has changed his attitude a lot as well. He is no longer the racist kid but a polite normal kid. He has changed so much that he is now dating my ex Wendy. I wasn't happy about this but after my feelings for Kyle arose I don't care anymore. He stands taller than me at 6ft, I think the weight loss helped his growth spurt.  
Butters is no longer that innocent bummbly kid he was when he was younger. Now he speaks fluently without the stutter and he is no longer afraid of the people who hurt him and called him names, he can now stand up for himself. He is the same height as Kenny. He is the first of us to actually start to grow facial hair. He is starting to side burns, they're not very visible but if you actually look you can see them.  
The last of our little group is my crush himself, Kyle. Out of all of us he is the smallest standing at 5ft 5" and I find that adorable. He still has his jewfro but he cut it, much to my disappointment, so now it's short and spiked up. I'm not gonna lie but it suits him, but I much prefer his Jewfro. He still wears his light green Ushanka everywhere. Oh and he still has the most amazing ass in this entire town haha.

Today is Friday, and that means that Kyle comes over for a sleepover. These Fridays are my most awaited days for that one reason.

At the moment we are all sharing a massive pizza between the five of us talking about what we will get up to at the weekend. We decide to meet up tomorrow and head to the arcade for the day. We finish up the pizza, say our goodbyes and head to our homes. Well Kyles coming with me to mine.

We talk about the school day on our way to mine, passing the may shops in Shi Tpa Town.

We arrive at my house and walk inside. We are greeted by my mum and dad sitting on the couch watching a movie. Some chick flick that my mum picked out I imagine. We greet them and head up to my room. I note that's it's only 8:35pm when we get there. I turn to him and ask if he wants to play Star Wars Battlefront on the Ps4. He smiles at me and nods his head so I turn to where it is and set it up for him. He sits on my floor and starts the game, while I turn to my bag and pull out some homework that is overdue and start to do it.

After an hour of working I lay on my bed and watch Kyle gun down Stormtroopers on the game. I think I've been looking at him for too long because I can feel my jeans start to tent up. I mentally curse myself and cross my legs so he won't notice if he turns around. It doesn't work because I'm getting harder. I'm not even think of anything dirty, I'm just looking at him. Maybe it's just the sight of him that makes me hard. Oh I don't know. Maybe I could rub it through my jeans? No I would just moan and he would definitely hear me. I might have to go to the bathro…Shit he's turning it off, Oh Fuck!

"I'm getting board of tha…are you ok dude"

"Ummmm yeah I'm good"

"You sure because your blushing mad and No matter how hard you try to hide it, I can see you've got a boner dude haha, she hot then?"

OMG he noticed. Ok Stan stay calm just don't say anything stupid.

"Yeah you are" Good job…..Dipshit.

"What?

Well you have to tell him now.

"Ok before I say anything else about…This. I need to tell you something"

"Ok"

"Kyle…..I think I'm gay"

"Oh….wow….You sure dude"

Well my dicks calming down so I'm gonna stand now.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure…..and well I like someone"

"Me?"

How the fuck?

"What….How'd you?"

"Well you did say a second ago that you got that boner over me"

"I never said that!"

"I said "She hot then?" and you replied "Yeah you are"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"I think I like you Kyle as more than a friend"

I'm fucking crying….seriously. Suck it up douche.

"Oh…How long"

Has he got closer?

"About three years"

"Wow"

He's definitely getting closer.

"You mad?"

"I could never be mad at you Stan, and I'm glad you told me dude"

Before I can reply I feel his lips crash down on mine, and oh my god I'm in heaven. Kissing him is more perfect than I ever imagined. There so warm, so soft, so…..over? I look into his eyes before he replies.

"Because I like you too idiot"

He smiles at me with that toothy grin of his. Oh god I'm so happy.

"So you umm... Want to date maybe?"

"Did you seriously need to ask haha…oh and umm Have you got something in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?"

My eyes widen as I look down to see my tented jeans are rubbing just above his groin.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry"

He doesn't reply but pushes me down onto my bed and I feel his own bulge grind down onto mine. I can honestly say that I am on cloud nine right now and hopefully he is.

"Oh my god, Kyle!"

I can feel him smile against my neck and he begins to grind down harder and faster every second. I can feel the build-up of nerves in my stomach as both of us begin to shake. He continues for another two minutes before we both shudder and create a shaky breath before we both feel the spread in our jeans. I don't think I have ever cum that much before and I hope neither has he.

"I've never done something like that"

I stand corrected by his statement.

"Jesus that felt good, Ky"

"Haha, I hope so but I think we both need to change our underwear."

Five minutes later were both cleaned of and dressed in out pj's and laying in my bed holding hands under the covers?

"I want us to come out immediately dude?"

Did he just say that? I stare at him in disbelief, but think that both of out parent and sibling and both open minded and I'm sure that the whole town has a feeling that we would end up together. Might as well.

"Ok, tomorrow we will"

I smile at him as he leans over and places a kiss on my lips as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a sleeping redhead in my arms, and I can honestly say that I have never felt as happy as I am right now.

I lean over and kiss the top of his ushanka, yes he still wears it to bed, and he starts to stir.

"Hmmm morning, Stanny"

"Is that how you're going to refer to me from now on…Ky" I smile at him.

"Hmm obviously… now let's get up and have some waffles….are you sure you're ready to tell everyone" He asks me with a serious tone.

I sigh and nod my head while giving him a quick side smile.

"You gonna put it on Facebook"

"Oh yeah, I can do it now, if you want"

"Do it"

He reaches over to my bedside table to grab his phone and I do the same. I have a Facebook account now and I only add people that I know very well.

"Ok, it's done, you ready to confirm it"

I check my Facebook page to see my new Facebook status, and I don't think I have ever been more happy in my whole life. I look to Kyle and pull him into a quick kiss before I look back to see what all our friends will be seeing when they wake up and check Facebook.

STAN MARSH IS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH KYLE BROFLOVSKI

We get up and get changed ready to head down stairs for breakfast.

My mum, dad and sister are already sitting at the table. My mum looks over to see mine and Kyles hands linked and I can see her eyes begin to water.

"Oh my baby boy I'm so proud of you"

She gets out of her seat and pull me into a hug, my dad gets up and does the exact same.

"I'm not gonna say that I didn't see this coming my boy. I hope you didn't think that we would think any different of you. You've picked a lovely boy to be with and I would be happy to call Kyle my son in law"

I look over to see kyle smiling and blushing.

"Dad!"

"Well turd I knew you were a fa…..lovely homosexual. You're still a turd, but your my brother and I love you."

"Thanks guys"

After we had breakfast, we remember that we would be meeting Kenny, Cartman and Butters at the arcade. I dying to know what they will say about this.

…..

Me and Kyle are walking to the arcade when we see Wendy and Bebe walking towards us and I can already tell that they are smiling so wide that their mouths must really ache.

"OMG I KNEW IT, AHHHH YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING CUTE"

Yep that's our Bebe.

"Yeah, thanks Bebe. Hi Wendy"

"Hey Stan, I know that me being with Cartman was hard to see but when you started to not care I thought something was wrong because your normally hung up on me. But I get it now, you found someone better, you're best friend, and that's the best kind of relationship"

"Thanks Wendy" Me and Kyle both reply.

We say our goodbyes and keep walking to the arcade. When we get there we can see the guys at the guitar hero game. Butters spots us and waves us over.

"Hey fellas"

"Hey Butters, Kenny, Cartman"

"Alright guys"

"Hey"

I look over at Kyle and wonder if they're going to say anything about us. I decide to swing our hands forward to show our linked hands to see if they notice. That's when Kenny speaks up.

"Guys, seriously, we know that you two are together, and we are really happy about it. We didn't want to say anything because we know you'd be worried. Don't be were all fine with it, every one congratulating you guys on Facebook. Things have changed for gays, people are finally starting to accept you guys as people."

I'm actually crying over Kenny's speech. God I'm so gay.

The rest of the day is really nice. I spend the day with my new boyfriend, my amazing friends and being congratulated by lots of people who know us. The only thing is we haven't heard from Kyles par…oh speak of the devils.

"I just got a text from my mum" Kyle says as we're walking through SoDoSoPa.

"Oh, What they say?"

" _Kyle, we saw on your brothers Facebook about you and Stanley. Me and your father thought it was a joke of sorts at first, but after a word with Stanley's mother we know it isn't. Your father and I had a lengthy discussion today about how we felt about this and we would like you to know that we are totally fine with you being gay, Stanley is a lovely choice dear and we would like to have him and his family over for dinner tonight. I have already talked to Sharon and they agreed. I love you bubbeh, see you soon xxxx"_

I can see that Kyle is over the moon to hear this and so am I. I grab his shirt and pull him into an open mouthed kiss. All around I can hear people 'Awwing' and that gives me an idea. I pull away then quickly dip him and capture his lips in another kiss.

That moment there is a moment that I want to happen again and again. I have an idea of where I want our first date to be. I just need to ask my dad for some help.


	3. You Really Got Me

You Really Got Me

 **Nope I never forgot about this fic…Just had no idea how to write the wedding, but I think I have a good idea how to do it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this last part of this trilogy xD**

…

Ok…Today's the day…I'm marrying my best friend in the whole world…Am I freaking out?

You fucking betcha!

Kenny and Cartman are trying to calm me down from hyperventilating.

It's not working; I've thrown up three times already.

I'm so nervous. I know Kyle is taking this so much better.

"STAN!" I'm brought out of my daydream by Kenny slapping me in the face.

Thanks Ken…Gonna have a great red hand print on my face when I get married

Oh shit…I'M GETTING MARRIED!

"WHAT!"

"You seriously need to calm down dude; you don't want to be like this up there.

Fuck, he's right.

Ok deep breaths Stanley

In…Out…In…Out…annnnnd I've thrown up again…

This is going swimmingly.

"Fuck Stan, really?" Fuck you Carman, see how you feel when you marry Wendy.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm so nervous. I don't want to mess up out there. The fear of it is making me like this."

"Do you really think Kyle cares dude?" Cartman questions.

"Exactly Stan, He really won't care if you mess up, I'm sure he will to"

I don't know what it was…But I feel a lot better now.

"Ok…I think I'm good"

They both put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

The door opens and Ike pops his head around the corner. Oh god, is it time?

"Marsh, time to get married"

I nod, take a deep breath and walk out the door, Kenny and Cartman close behind.

I into the main room and see that Kyle is already there.

Holy shit he looks amazing.

He looks over to me and has the biggest smile that I have ever seen on him.

I walk up to the alter and take both his hands in mine.

"Hi" his voice is so quiet that only I can hear it.

"Hey"

"Don't look so nervous, after this I'm yours forever"

I smile and lean down to kiss his cheek.

I nod to father maxi to start this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, I understand that both of them have prepared their own vows. Stan would you like to go first?"

FUCK! VOWS! Oh god, I forgot we had to do vow. I'm probably going to repeat a lot of what I said when I proposed.

I nod, face the love of my life and speak.

"Kyle, I've said everything I wanted to say when I proposed, so I'm really stumped on what to say here. I think the most important thing though is that whatever happens from this day forward I am going to stick by you no matter what, I love you so much Ky."

In the corner of my eyes I see everyone tearing up, wow even Cartman.

"Kyle, your turn" Farther maxi says.

I stare into the emerald eyes of my lover and wait for him to speak.

"Stan, there's no question that I'm so in love with you. Being up here today is possibly the best day of my life. I know you said that I've supported you through stuff, but you've done that for me to. You being with me gives me strength in any situation. That day you told me you liked me as more than a friend I was over the moon. Then when you proposed, my heart was ready to explode from happiness. I love you Stan Marsh, don't you ever forget that"

I just want to kiss him right now.

"Stanley Randal Marsh, do you take Kyle James Broflovski to be you lawfully wedded Husband?"

Kenny steps up and gives me my ring for Kyle.

I slip it on his finger.

"You bet I do" I say with a huge smile.

"Kyle James Broflovski, do you take Stanley Randal Marsh to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

Butters steps up to give Kyle his ring for me and slips it on my finger.

"I do"

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and umm man I suppose"

We both laugh and lean forward to meet in a passionate kiss.

The room erupts with cheering.

From this moment on, with Kyle by my side as my husband…Everything is perfect.


End file.
